Les malheurs de Yuan
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Décidément, aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas le jour de chance de Yuan! Quoique...


_**Disclamer:**** Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Merci à mon petit frère pour ses idées qui ont fait naître ce délire!**_

_**Couple:**** Un léger YuanxKratos aussi mignon qu'une gaze de soie de Marie-Antoinette! Mais warning quand même.**_

_**Résumé: ****Décidément, aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas le jour de chance de Yuan! Quoique...**_

_**Warning! Spoilers! Yaoi! OOC ( ça reste à prouver...mais me connaissant)!**_

_**Les malheurs de Yuan**_

Allongé à côté de son amant après un moment d'amour, Yuan profitait enfin d'un instant de détente pour ses pauvres nerfs agressés. Il se colla un peu plus contre Kratos, ferma les yeux et s'endormait peu à peu. Tout avait pourtant bien mal commencé la veille et l'avant-veille...

_Vinheim, château de Mithos Yggdrasill, Derris-Kharlan_

C'était un Yuan éreinté qui était rentré à Vinheim. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Il s'en alla donc dans ses appartements. Mais à peine rentré, une canalisation qui passait dans le plafond de sa chambre éclata, arrosant le demi-elfe. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, l'information et l'incongruité de sa situation montant à son cerveau fatigué. Il jugea que cela n'était pas bien grave, si il n'y avait que lui et la moquette de mouillés. Sauf que c'était toute sa chambre qui était trempée. Seule la bibliothèque avait échappée au déluge d'eau froide. Kratos passait par là quand il vit son _« ami ». _

- Yuan? Bon Dieu, mais que s'est-il passé?

- La canalisation a voulu fêter mon retour au bercail.

-Tu es trempé...

-Bien vu l'aveugle!

Kratos l'observa légèrement. Même trempé, Yuan était attirant. Mais cela n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il l'invita dans sa chambre et le laissa donc se sécher et se changer avant qu'il ne prenne froid. Cela n'empêchait pas le métis de frissonner, néanmoins il lui était reconnaissant. Il décida de parler un peu de futilités, il avait besoin de légèreté.

-Tu ne penses pas que je devrais me couper les cheveux? Demanda t-il à Kratos

Celui-ci le regarda avec deux grands yeux ronds.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu veux dire...tout court?

-Non, juste raccourcir un peu. Précisa le demi-elfe

-Pourquoi? Demanda Kratos

-Problème domestique quotidien. Répondit Yuan en lui désignant un peigne

Kratos rit de bon cœur, lui assurant que si cela n'était qu'un problème pour se coiffer, il serait ravi de le faire pour lui.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire tout les jours. Sourit Yuan

-Pas si tu m'épouses, mon Ange. Lui glissa l'humain à l'oreille.

Il laissa le métis pantois. Il crut à une blague. Une blague plaisante quelque part, qui avait encore plus d'effet sur lui qu'une douche glacée. Il eut un léger sourire.

-T'épouser, hein? Tu plaisantes, j'imagine.

-Du tout.

-Tu veux vraiment d'un homme avec un caractère de cochon pour mari?

-C'est aussi pour ton caractère que je t'aime. Épouse moi. Lui murmura le Séraphin aux ailes couleur du Ciel avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Yuan ferma les yeux et se mit à imaginer sa vie s'il acceptait la proposition de Kratos. Il était tenté de dire oui mais une part de lui avait peur. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu épouser quelqu'un, cette personne était morte dans des conditions affreuses sous ses yeux. Le bruit de la porte tira le Séraphin de sa réflexion. Kratos eut juste le temps de briser l'étreinte.

-Yuan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans des vêtements de Kratos?

-Ah Mithos! Super timing! Vu que c'est toi qui a crée l'église de Martel, tu as les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un prête non?

-Euh en effet, Kratos mais pourquoi?

-Super! Tu peux donc nous marier, Yuan et moi!

Mithos regarda Kratos droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu es un vrai pince sans rire Kratos! Toi, te marier à Yuan? Le jour où ça arrive, je deviens gay! Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Yuan, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici dans les vêtements de Kratos?

-Une canalisation a éclaté dans ma chambre, trempant toute la pièce et moi-même. Kratos a été assez charitable pour m'éviter un rhume.

-C'est ennuyeux...Il te faut un endroit où dormir cette nuit.

-Mithos, Yuan peut rester avec moi, il ne me gêne absolument pas.

-Tu es très gentil Kratos mais j'ai un endroit idéal pour Yuan en guise de chambre de remplacement.

Ah ça, la chambre de remplacement! Yuan y avait cru. Simplement, il n'aurait pas dû. Il a passé sa nuit dans un placard à balai froid, sale et humide. Cela résumait assez bien l'opinion que Mithos avait de lui, n'empêche. Le lendemain, il sentait l'eau de Javel à plein nez. Il était allé remercier Mithos pour sa si charmante attention. Et encore une fois, ils s'étaient disputés et Mithos avait conclu l'altercation par un très élégant:

-Oh et puis va t'en faire mettre une, et bien profonde!

Yuan avait eu envie de le taquiner un peu plus et avait répliqué un très joli:

-Et par qui s'il te plait?

-J'en sais rien moi! Par...Par Kratos tiens!

-Okay! Kratos!

-Quoi? Avait répondu Kratos au loin

-Mithos veut que tu m'en mettes une bien profonde!

Kratos était alors venu, il avait pris Yuan avec lui et une fois au loin, il lui avait demandé la raison de la dispute. Le demi-elfe lui expliqua le tout et ensemble ils élaborèrent un plan pour prendre Mithos à son piège.

-Tout de même...ça fait un moment qu'ils sont à deux...Et s'ils avaient réellement fait ça?

Le blond qui dirigeait le Cruxis décida de découvrir la vérité. L'entendant arriver, Kratos et Yuan mirent leur plan en action.

-Ouah! En effet, c'était pas rien celle-là! T'es doué!

En entendant cela, Mithos avait rougi.

-Que veux-tu Yuan? Avec un partenaire comme toi, comment ne pas être performant?

-Tu me flattes.

-Et attends, c'est pas fini, j'en replace une!

Mithos était à présent horriblement gêné et il décida de mettre un terme à cela. Il ouvrit la porte et...tomba sur Yuan et Kratos faisant une partie de scrabble, sagement attablés avec un chocolat chaud fumant pour chacun d'entre eux.

-Je laisse tomber Kratos. Comment veux-tu que je contre un mot tel que « Zygomatique »?

-Tu veux ta revanche?

-Oui.

Mithos sortit, honteux d'avoir imaginé cela. Une fois assuré de son éloignement, les deux hommes eurent un fou rire royal.

-Mais Yuan, juste un truc, tu vas dormir où? Je ne te vois pas dormir dans un placard.

-Il le faut bien, mon lit est encore trempé.

-Reste avec moi ce soir. Mithos ne dira rien.

Yuan accepta et il passa une nuit excellente.

Quand Kratos s'éveilla à son tour, il remarqua que Yuan avait décidé de jouer les petits chats. Il lui caressa avec douceur les cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le métis elfique. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Bien dormi mon Ange?

-Très bien, Kratos et toi?

-Très bien aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans parler, appréciant juste le fait d'être ensemble.

-Kratos...Pour avant-hier...Tu étais sérieux?

-Je ne te l'aurais jamais dit si je n'étais pas sérieux.

-Ton ton n'était pas sérieux.

-Alors, je la refais. Yuan Ka-Fai, veux-tu m'épouser?

Yuan fit mine de réfléchir trente secondes avant de donner sa réponse. Pour une fois, il accepté d'écouter son égoïsme, il avait mérité un peu de bonheur. Et Kratos était la personne auprès de qui il l'était.

_**FIN**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
